Big Time Drama
by EmilyBrownBTR
Summary: 1 brother, 3 boys, total drama
1. Chapter 1

I checked my phone. No messages or anything. I packed my stuff and got into the car. "Come on" I thought, "message me". I drove to the airport. "Where is he?" I thought again. Still no messages or phone calls or anything. Finally he drove up. "Get in the car!" He said. I put my stuff in the trunk, and got in. "Finally you arrived" I said. "Sorry" he said LA traffic. I looked down. "Hey, I missed you", he said. "I missed you too" I said looking up at him. "So, your 18 now" he said. "Yeah" I said. "Look, your my sister, and I missed you, would you please cheer up, I mean aren't you glad to see the boys again." "Yeah, sorry im just shaken I guess." "What exactly happened?" "Carlos, it's a little hard to explain" I said. "Tell me" Carlos said as he looked at me. "Fine, my ex and I broke up, and so I moved out, and I didn't know what he would do if he saw me, so I needed to move out of town" I said. When we got to his house I hung my stuff up, and played with Sydney. "The boys are coming over" Carlos said. "Ok" I said. "Hey, try to cheer up" he said. "Ok" I said. "Carlos im going in my room" I said. "Ok" he said. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Hey where's the girl?" James asked. "In her room, she is not in the best mood" Carlos said. "Yeah you told us about the problem" Kendall, Logan, and James said together. "Em the boys are here!" Carlos yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back. I walked down stairs. The boys stood up. I hugged them. "Its good to see you" James said. I smiled. "Its nice to see you too" I replied back. Carlos looked at me "They know" he said. I nodded my head. We sat down, and talked and laughed. I noticed that James kept looking at me, but I didn't care. I then went to the kitchen, and James followed me. James put his hands on my sides and on my hands. I smiled and went with it. James smiled too. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "Would you go out with me?" "Yes!" I screamed, and gave him a hug. I came back in the living room with James. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall didn't hear me. "Hey Em, did you delete his phone number?" Carlos asked. "Yes, of course, I hate him" I said. "Ok" Carlos said.


	2. Chapter 2

James and I were sitting in my room. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I don't know" I said. "Its not like we can tell Carlos, or can we?" he asked. "That's what I want to know" I said. We went into the living room. The boys were on the couch. Carlos looked at me. "Em, the boys are spending the night, if that's ok with James, he can too" Carlos said. "Yeah, that's cool" James replied. "Where are they going to sleep?" I asked. Carlos looked at them. "I don't know" he said. "Well there is a living room" Logan replied. "True" Kendall said. "I guess they get to choose" Carlos said. "I call living room" Logan said. "Me too" Kendall said. "Im sleeping in my room, what about you James?" Carlos asked. "I don't know yet" James said. Carlos looked at me. "You upset?" He asked. "No" I said. "Ok" he said. That afternoon we were planning out what we were going to do. "I say we should do tag in the dark" Logan said. "To dangerous" Carlos said. "Video games?" Kendall asked. "Yes" Carlos said. They all turned to me. "What do you want to do tonight?" They asked. "I don't know" I said. "You know even if you're the only girl tonight, you don't have to stay in your room, you can sleep in the living room if you want" Carlos said. "Ok" I said. James looked at me. "uhhhh, im going in my room" I said. "Ok" they said. I sat on my bed. I thought about my problem. "What if Carlos finds out?" I thought, "Would he be mad, or happy that I found someone?" James came in. "Whats wrong?" he asked. He touched the side of my face with his knucles. "Nothing" I lied. James looked at me "Yes there is" he said. "Im worried" I replied. "About Carlos?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "So where you going to sleep tonight?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe the living room" I said. "I was thinking, maybe tonight we can come up here and sleep." I looked at him. "And just sleep?" I asked. "Maybe a little more" he said. I smiled. He smiled too. "Come on, lets go downstairs" I said. We both went downstairs. The boys were still on the couch and they gave me their phone numbers, and I gave them mine we were like brothers and sisters and we all knew that. "Hey want pizza?" Carlos asked. "Sure" I said. Carlos went to go order pizza. I started talking with the boys. Later on the pizza got here and we ate. "Found anywhere to sleep yet?" Carlos asked. "I guess in my room" I said. "Ok" he said. Then we played video games, and truth or dare. Finally it was bedtime. Carlos went in his room. Kendall and Logan laid on the floor. I didn't go to bed yet. I sat on my knees on the floor and looked down. "Everything ok?" Logan asked me looking up. "I don't know" I said. "I thought you were over him?" Kendall asked. "I am" I said quickly. "Umm it happened all quickly" I said while glancing up for a second. James was sitting beside me. "Just thinking about everything" I said. "How bad did you love him, and how bad do you miss him?" James asked. "To be honest, I didn't, and I don't miss him" I said. "Huh?, explain" Logan said. "It was a stupid dare" I explained, "My friends dared me to go out with him, and so I did, he thought it was real, and when I broke up with him, he was real mad, he did things like he tried to hurt me" I said. "How?" Logan asked. I paused, and looked down for a second. "Carlos doesn't know about this" I said as I pulled up my sleeve, "But he took a knife and cut me across my arm" I said. The boys were shocked. "Did it hurt?" Logan asked. "It happened so fast, so it really didn't hurt till after" I said, "He said he never wants to see me, or do anything to me again" I said. "Does Carlos know?" Kendall asked. "He thinks we were actually together, until we broke up, and he knows he wants to hurt me, but that's it, he doesn't know that he has or anything" I said. I looked down. "You ok?" James asked. "It was an emotional experience, but im glad I have 3 other brothers to talk to." I didn't say James was my bf, and James understood.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my scars. "Are you scared or worried about what Carlos would do if he found out?" Logan asked. "Yeah, a little, I guess" I said. "Im going to bed" I said. "Hey James, have you found anywhere to sleep?" Logan asked. "No, not yet" he said. I looked at James and got up. "I think im going to sleep over here somewhere" he said. "Ok" Logan and Kendall said "Wait Carlos" said, "We have an extra room across Em's" I walked over to Carlos. "Ok" James said. "Carlos what are you doing up?" I asked and playfully hit him. He smiled. "What are you doing up" he said playfully hitting me back. "Hey Carlos im going to bed, night" I said. "Night" he said and walked back to his room. "Night everyone" he said. "Night" we all said. I went to show James the room, and then I went up in my room and put on my pink tank top and pink shorts, and climbed into bed. James came in shortly after. He climbed in on the right side. "Hey baby" he said. "Hey babe" I said. I went to go put on my 2 piece bathing suit. James took his shirt off. "What's with the sexy body?" I asked jokingly and smiled. "That's what I want to know, sexy" he said. 10 minutes later I got hungry. "Im hungry" I said. "Me too" James said. I put on my tank top and shorts and James and I walked down stairs. Logan looked up. "What are you all doing?" he asked. "I thought you all were asleep?" I asked. "Well, were not know" Kendall said. "Were hungry" I said. "Want pizza?" I asked. "At midnight?" Logan asked, "Im in." "Me too" Kendall said while both of them got up and rushed over. I got cold so I ran in my room and got my sweater that I was wearing earlier. Carlos came in a few minutes later. "What are you guys doing?" Carlos asked. "Eating pizza" I said. "At midnight? I'm in" he said. "Want to go in the hot tub?" Carlos asked. "Yes" we all said together. We all ran to the bathrooms and bedrooms to get ready. I sat on my bed with my swim suit on when James saw me and walked in. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. "Ok" he said. James then went downstairs. BTR waited by the stairs for me. "What is taking her so long?" Carlos asked. "I don't know" they said. "James, can you go check on her?" Carlos asked. "Sure" he said, and headed up the stairs. "Em, whats wrong?" He asked as he waled in and put his hand on my cheek. "James, I cant" I said through tears. "Why?" he asked. "Because of this" I said and showed him the scars."Baby" he said as he looked at them, "You can." "How?" I asked. "We will hide them" he said, "Ok" I said and looked at him. Then we kissed. "You ready yet?" Carlos yelled from downstairs. "Yeah, coming" I said. We went downstairs. Sydney passed us, and I watched her as she laid down, then we went outside. It was really nice and warm. "Carlos, you didn't tell me you had a hot tub" I said. "Well, I didn't tell you this could be a pool too" he said smiling. I smiled back. There were colorful lights lighting up so everyone can see. James was on my left side, Logan was on my right, Kendall was beside James, and Carlos was across from me. "So, maybe I can bring Fox next time" James said. "How about tomorrow, you can stay all day" Carlos said. "Ok" everyone said. "I love this night" I said. "Us too" everyone said. Finally we got out, dried off, and got ready for bed. My hair didn't get wet so I just dried off and got my tanktop and shorts on. James waked in my room. I looked at him. "What if Carlos comes in?" I asked. "He probably wont" he said. "Fine then im going to lock the door" I said laughing and smiling. James laughed and smiled too. Before morning eventually James got back in his bed. The next morning I got up, ate breakfast, and looked for the boys. James came through the door. "Hey dude" Carlos said, "When are you going to get Fox?" "Later" James said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are the rest of the boys?" I asked. "Around, somewhere, I guess" Carlos said. "Hey James, why don't you get Fox so we can walk Sydney and Fox together. "Ok, be back soon" James said. "Ok" Carlos and I said. Logan came in. "Was that James?" he asked. "Yeah he is going to get Fox" Carlos said. "Ok" Logan said. Kendall came in too. A few minutes later I went in my room. James came back. I heard tiny foot prints coming up the stairs and in my room. "Hey Fox" I said, "Come here buddy." Fox came up to me, wagged his tail and licked my hand. I got up and Fox was right beside me when I came downstairs. "You ready to go?" Carlos asked me as he handed me Sydney's leash. Sydney was already was hooked to the leash. "You want to go?" I asked him. "Nah" he said, "Im going to stay here with the rest of the guys." "Ok" I said. "Have fun" he said. "Bye" I said. "See ya later" Kendall and Logan shouted. "Bye guys" I said. "See ya" James said. We started to walk. "You ok?" James asked. "Yeah" I said. "You sure?" He asked. "Yeah, its just that im tired, and my scars hurt" I said. "Oh" James said. My ex texted me. "What the…" I started to say but then paused. "Whats wrong?" James asked. "My ex texted me, and he never does that" I said and looked up at him. "What does it say?" James asked. "It says hi" I said. "I texted him back, I put Were done, and you know it, I blocked your number and everything, now shut up and don't ever call/text me again or else, oh and by the way I thought you hated me." He texted me back. "James he texted me back, I hate you, but whatever." "James, I texted him, just shut up, don't talk to me, you hurt me enough with your knife." He didn't text me back. James and I just kept on walking, smiling, and laughing. When I got back I put Sydney's leash up, and James put Fox's up. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos was sitting on the couch. Carlos was in the middle, Logan on his left, and Kendall on his right. I ran over there. "Carlos, Carlos, Carlos" I said. They all turned to look at me. "What?" Carlos asked. "My ex texted me" I said. "What!?" he said and stood up. We went to the kitchen and James, Logan, and Kendall followed us. "Here, I will show you the texts" I said. Carlos read it. "What are you talking about when you put you hurt me enough with your knife?" he asked. "I just meant that it's like you hurt me" I lied. "Oh" he said. "Yeah" I said. "ummm hey I'm going out, anyone wanna come?" I asked. "Sure" James said. "We will just stay here" Carlos said. "Have fun" they said. "Bye, you too" we said. I got a call from my ex but I ignored it. I told James, Then we kept walking. He texted me once saying "I'm visiting an area but I will leave and it's a promise after I'm done." I showed James. I then got a little bit ahead of him because he was looking down and I didn't notice, and when James was trying to catch up, someone grabbed me. "James!" I was about to scream, but a hand went around my mouth. "Emily, did you say something, where are you?" he asked. He just stood around and tried to text me. "Remember me?" a familiar voice asked. I tried to scream, but his hand was around my mouth. "I texted you, and called you" he said. He pulled out a knife. "I promise I swear, trust me, I'm never coming to you again" he said. He pulled out my arm. I tried to scream. He took his knife and cut across my right arm, and made a long scar. He kept making long scars across my arms. Finally he pushed me and took off. "James!" I screamed. "Emily, where are you?" He asked. I was breathing hard. "James" I said out of breath. He finally saw me. I fell to the ground breathing hard. "What happened, where did you go?" he asked. "My ex grabbed me, I tried to scream your name" "Oh, that's what I heard" James said. "He swears, promises he would never to do this, come near me, or anything." I showed him the scars. He helped me get home and flew open the door. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall looked up. "What's going on?" Carlos asked. "Her ex grabbed her, and cut her" James said quickly. I fell to the floor. Carlos ran to me. "He promised he would never do this to me, again, he swears" I said. I show the cuts, and was breathing heavy. "Calm down, calm down" Carlos said as he was sitting by me. Logan ran to get bandages. I showed everyone the text and told them he called me. That night when Carlos went to bed I was in the living room like I was the night before talking to Logan, Kendall, and James. I kept looking down and didn't say anything. I barely said anything at all. "You ok?" James asked. "Yeah, ummm I don't know" I said. "You in pain?" Logan asked. "Yeah" I said as I nodded my head, "In a lot." Kendall looked at me. "You sure your ok?" Logan asked. "Yeah, um, yeah im ok" I said. "Em can I talk to you?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, sure" I said as I got up. We went in Carlos's room. "So, I've been thinking, about getting cuts checked, and if to deep, possibly surgery. "surgery?" I asked. "Yeah, just don't tell the guys, we don't know if you need it yet." He said. "Ok" I said and we hugged. Carlos went back to bed. I went back in the living room. "Everything ok?" James asked. "Yeah" I said. Then we all went to bed. The next morning we sat in the living room. "So how long are you planning to stay?" Carlos asked. "I don't know" they said. "How about a couple of days?" Carlos said, "Or more." "Ok" They said. We all smiled and laughed. At lunchtime we all sat around the table. "Hey guys" Carlos said, "Me and Em are gonna go out for a bit, but we will be back soon, is that ok?" he asked. "Yeah" they all said. Carlos and I headed out. I sat in the front seat. Carlos put his hand in my lap. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, a little nervous" I replied. We arrived at the doctors, checked in, and sat down. "Look, everything will be ok" Carlos said with his hand on my lap again. "Yeah I hope so" I said. Are names were called. The doctor checked out the cuts and Carlos sat in the chair by the bed. I was sitting up. The doctor then said, that the cuts were deeper then we thought and that surgery would also help the cuts heal faster and 100% better, so he told us that he would recommend surgery. Carlos sat up, and I ran to Carlos and started to cry and hugged him. He hugged me back and we left the doctors. In the car I was still crying. "Look" Carlos said, "Im not going to tell the guys, unless you want me to, but im letting you make that decision if you want to or not". "Ok" I said. Carlos called the guys to warn them that im not happy and im tired. When we got to the house, I wasn't crying, and just looked tired. I went upstairs. A few minutes later I then came downstairs. "Everything ok?" James asked. "Yeah" Carlos said. Before Carlos and everyone went to bed, I was in Carlos's room talking to him. "Im scared" I said and started crying and I hugged him. He hugged me and looked down at me. "I know" he said, "But everything will be alright." I stopped crying ."Im gonna tell the guys" I said as I looked at him." "Ok" he said. A few minutes later I looked a lot better, and didn't look like I was crying. I sat in the living room not saying much like the night before. "You ok?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head. "You sure?" Logan asked. "Yeah" I said. "You don't act like it" James said. "Well, umm, that's because I found out that im gonna have surgery" I said. "What!?" The boys said. I started to cry. "Last night Carlos said he was going to get my cuts checked out, and that I could have surgery, but he didn't want you to know cause he didn't know if it would happen, and so today we went to the doctor and he said the cuts were deeper than what we thought and that it would heal fast and 100% like there would be no scars if I had surgery so were gonna do it, but im scared." I said. The guys were shocked. I stopped crying.


End file.
